love is worth the fight
by YashaPup
Summary: Kagome is in her second last year of high school but half way through the year her mother decides to transfer her to a new school . But how will Kagome cope with the new way of life at a rich kids school and one boy who thinks hes god.
1. Chapter 1

Love is worth the fight

**Chap 1. Welcome to Shikon high**

There she was standing in the middle of the hall being surrounded by what seemed to be the entire school. They where all laughing at her, her first day and she had already become the school laughing stock.

"I don't understand why their laughing at me." Finely not being able to handle it anymore

"Why are you laughing at me!" But when she opened her eyes not one was there she looked around and she was sitting in her bed and the only thing that was laughing at her would be her alarm clock because it knew that she had to get up.

Today was an exciting day for Kagome she was going to a new school. And it wasn't any school it was a private school. Her mother had told her it was going to be the best things for her considering that her old school was going down hill do to the amount of crime that seemed to be happening lately. Kagome completely agreed with her but couldn't she have at least waited till the school year was over.

"I guess I can always go see Yuka and Ayumi out side of school." Kagome mumbled to herself

"Huh…What ever it will all be fine I just have to pick out the right outfit." she said as she started towards her closet. She had never really been in the popular crowd but she always knew how to dress.

After going through her closet at least three times she had finally picked out her outfit. Looking in the mirror at her choice of some nice fitting jean bell bottoms that showed off her figure nicely and a long sleeve navy shirt that showed off her shoulders. She had chosen some long earrings that reached just past her shoulders and had small butterflies down the silver chain. The finishing touches where light charcoal eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss.

"_Well at least if I'm going down im going to look good in the process."_ She Reassured her self as she remembered her dream from that night.

When she looked at her clock Kagome let out a light gasp as when she noticed it had taken her longer then she thought to get ready.

"Shit" Grabbing her school bag she ran out of her room and downstairs

"Mom I'm going to be late, why didn't you come tell me what time it was?!"

"Oh good morning Kagome." Her mother replied with a smile

"Mom I got to go." Kagome said as she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the front door.

"Your blowing things a little out of proportion dear you'll be fine." She said as she handed Kagome money for lunch.

"now remember that you ……."

"Mom I know…. I have to go I don't want to walk in on the middle of a class." Putting the piece of toast in her mouth Kagome struggled to pull her shoes on her feet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" her mother asked her as Kagome was about to step out the door.

"Mom, I'll be fine!" Kagome mumbled through a mouth full of toast, but quickly kisses her mother on the cheek anyways and left the shine heading for the long flight I steps.

"_I'm gonna have to run most of the way if I'm gonna make it on time."_ Kagome thought as she broke off into a sprint. Sadly just as she arrived at the school out of breath as the school bell rang indicating that classes had started.

"Damn it!" Kagome breathed out heavily _"if I knew I was gonna still be late I would have walked here! well I guess I should get to the office. " _she sighed as she was finally able to catch her breath and walked into the school. As Kagome entered she stood there in a little bit of awe as she looked around. The school was beautiful there was plants and paintings along the wall as well as the ceilings where all glass so the light from the sun sawn into the halls of the schools.

"Wow!" whispered Kagome without even realizing it. After being routed to the spot for a while Kagome slipped into the school office. She seen a young woman at the Front desk on the phone so she thought that she would just take a seat until she was off the phone.

"Yes Sir, I tell Principal Tunda that you called one she gets back form teaching her class………. Yes you have a good day to."

She looked up to see Kagome sitting there patiently.

"Hi Hun, what can I do for ya." she said smiling sweetly.

"Hi… Um I new here my mom told me I had some paper work to do before I would be able to get my class schedule." Kagome smiled back

"Ok, just one second." She answered as she headed to a filing cabinet and grabbing some forms.

Ok so fill this on out with your information and this one out with the courses you would like to take and when your done hand them back to me so I can make your schedule up." She explained well handing Kagome the forms.

"_Simple enough."_ Kagome noted as She started to fill out the forms, which didn't take her all that long to fill them both out before handing them back. Kagome went a sat down tto wait for her schedule.

"Ok Kagome here's your schedule I gave you a note for your teacher and directions to your next class. Is ther anything else you need help with?" she asked Kagome with a smile

"Um… no that should be all." Kagome answered her

"Ok then, welcome to Shikon high." She grinned

"thanks" Kagome Beamed

Wow that was nice of her to give me directions she though as she started to fallow them.

"this isn't so bad, what was I think today will be fine. Well here's the class room." She observed as she knock on the classroom door. Looking into the class seeing the teacher walking to the door. When the teacher answered the door she gave him the note that the secretary had given her as he ushered her inside.

"ok class we have a new student, everyone say hello to Kagome Higurashi. She's transferring in from Omigumo High." The class all said hello in union but she could hear the boredom in their voices.

"lets see…. Kagome you can sit beside……… Inuyasha. Inuyasha raise you hand. Kagome seen a hansom boy near the back of the class raise his hand. She started to walk to wards him when he spoke up.

"Mr. Mason you shouldn't have I already have enough girls drooling over me as it is." He boasted. The whole class laughed at him although Kagome wasn't impressed.

"Jezz Could that guy be any more full of himself, you swear he ran the female population or something the way he talks." Kagome uttered to her self as she went and took a seat beside Inuyasha not giving him a second glance. As Kagome was getting out her books she had someone tap her on the shoulder. Kagome turned around to see a girl her age staring back at her. She had long Brown hair and brown eye.

"Don't worry about him he Like that with every girl." The girl mumbled

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"Yeah probably because every girl in this school is like a zombie when he's near them it's sad really, although his girlfriend doesn't seem to mind. Anyways just wanted to make sure you where ok."

"No I'm fine, thanks." Kagome assured the girl.

The girl smiled softly back at Kagome before turning back to the black board to begin to actually taking in what the teacher was saying. It didn't feel that long before it was lunchtime although she had three classes before that. Kagome walked slowly to her locker that she had managed to find during the last to periods to grab her lunch money and then head to the lunchroom.

"Wow This lunchroom is huge!" She exclaimed to no one in particular, as she walked toward she lunch line.

"I wonder how many people go to this school it got to be three times the size of my last one" Kagome thought to her self as she got in the lunch line to get her something to eat. But soon Kagome started to feel a little left out after looking out at all the tables in the lunchroom with all the groups of friends sitting around at the tables. She couldn't believe how much she missed her friends right then.

"I guess they would be having lunch right about now to." She thought.

Finally Kagome got to the end of the line paid for her lunch and started to look for a table for herself. She didn't really want to be that new girl that just showed up at a table. Finally Kagome found one it was somewhat in the corner but hey she could see everything that was happening in the lunchroom from it.

Kagome had known that should night be board so she made sure that she had brought some of her homework with her that way she had something to do, but as she started to read some of the information something got her attention. A dark shadow just seemed to have appeared over her home work as she looked up she recognized a face from earlier that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Worth the fight

Chap 2. Lets make some enemies.

It was the girl from her class earlier that morning.

"Hi." She grinned

"Hi." Kagome Replyed

"Do you mind if I sit with you." She asked

"No not at all." Kagome watched her as she sat down across from her.

"Oh…. I guess I never introduced myself, My names Sango." She smiled

"it's nice to meet you…….I don't mean to be rude or anything but why aren't you sitting with your friends? Kagome asked looking at her a little puzzled.

Well to be truthful I lost a lot for my friends because they all drool over Inuyasha and try to get as much attention form him as possible so there in his group of friends. She started to answer to question.

"Well that would explain the dislike towards the guy." Kagome thought

"Don't get me wrong I still go and hong out with them every once and a while but I can only handle Inuyasha and his posy for so long." Sango finished somewhat sadly.

"Plus you look a little lonely sitting over here by yourself." she added

"Oh thanks but you really don't have to, I'm fine Kagome smiled sincerely

"So your telling me you would rather sit here by yourself and do your homework." Sango

questioned taking a bit of her sandwich. Kagome looked at Sango with a somewhat sad expression on her face and then looked to her homework, which she really had never gotten the chance to touch so far.

"well no…but__

"Oh but nothing! Consider me as your newest friend." Sango Beamed in delight looking at the innocent girl across the table from her as she took another bite and a drink of her milk.

Kagome and Sango spent the Rest of Lunch Starting to get to know each other. They had a lot of things in common and within a few minutes they could have sworn they had know each other for years. Sango told her a little bit about the school and some of the people in it. Of coarse they could help notice Inuyasha and his minions once and a while do to how loud they where. So Sango told her a little bit about Inuyasha her being the new girl and all she needed to be warned.

"I can't believe your into archery do you know how rare that is!" Sango Stated

"I don't know it's not as rare as what you play with, a Hiraikotsu Sango come on when was the last time you heard of someone that could use one never mind has one. Remind me never to pick a fight with you." Kagome giggled a bit All she could think about was how much strength the girl across from her would have to have in order to use the weapon. Kagome wouldn't even have the strength to pick it up never mind throw it.

A bell rung signaling that lunch had come to an end so the two girls got up from there table and headed towards their lockers. Finally after a short walk they reached Kagomes but just as Kagome was about to open it something or rather someone pushed her.

"Oh didn't see you there." Said a girl Kagome figured to be around her age. As she looked a little more at the girl she noticed her eyes where somewhat cold and emotionless.

" Hey Kikyo watch were your going would ya!" Sango kind of snapped. Kagome didn't really understand why Sango was so upset with the girl it was just a harmless bump, right? The girl Kagome just learned as Kikyo was nice enough to apologize to her so she couldn't be that bad.

"oh hi Sango I see your hanging out with someone new." She indicated pointing at Kagome. "I wounder why that would be." Kikyo added

"that's none of your business!" Sango demanded

"You don't have to be so touchy." Kikyo replied with a touch of disgust in her voice. "You must be the new girl." She continued truning to Kagome.

"Yes, My names Kagome Higorashi it's nice to meet you" Kagome smiled sticking out her hand. Kikyo looked at it in discussed and looked back up to Kagome.

"So what do you want Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing Really just wanted to meet the new girl." She smiled evilly.

As Kagome watched Kikyo talking to Sango she felt some hand rape around her waste. Thinking it was just some weird joke from someone she turned around to become quite shocked at seeing who it was. She was standing there nose to now with none other then Inuyasha himself. Kagome study him a little, she couldn't get over his good looks, his long silver hair and those pools of molten gold where to dye for no wonder every girl fell for with. But then something moved on top of his head that she hadn't noticed that morning. Two triangular appendages she watched them for a while until she realized they where his ears they where adorable. Realizing she had been looking at him a little to long she looked to the floor in embarrassment not moving from her position. But she couldn't help wondering to her self if his ears meant he was a demon.

Inuyasha took her embarrassment for her blushing do to her being in his presents. He looked over to Sango well still holding Kagome in his arms.

"I see you found some new blood for our little group Sango." He gleamed. But Sango couldn't help but look at him in discussed.

"No I haven't and I have no intention to bring her anywhere near you!" Sango replied with a hint of an

Now now Sango you shouldn't be selfish hogging her to yourself like this. Why don't you let her decide for herself." He said looking down at the girl in his arms but Kagome could still only look at the floor, She couldn't believe that he was still holding her in his arms.

"So beautiful what do you say, do you want to come hang out with me and my friends I'll make it worth your while. Besides it must really be hard coming to a new school not knowing anyone so let me make it all better." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome couldn't help but blush and shiver a bit at the contact of his breath against her skin.

"_Great now shes falling under that idiots spell to_." Sango moaned seeing the blush growing on her new friends face.

"So what do you say?" Inuyasha murmured. "Inuyasha come-on baby." Kikyo wined but Inuyasha continued to pretend that she wasn't there. Inuyasha lifted Kagomes chin with his finger so that he could see her face. "So?" he asked her again in a loving tone. Kagome whispered something in response well still trying not to look at him but no one heard her. Even Inuyasha couldn't hear her with he good sence of hearing. "What was that baby?" He smirked at Kagome "It's ok you can tell me I wont bite." He finished. But just as he thought that he had her in his grasp Kagome did the last thing that Inuyasha was expecting, she slapped his hand away from her face. Inuyasha dropped his hold on her do to the sudden contact from the girl he had never had a girl slap him.

" I said your such a player." She uttered well looking at him strait in the eye with disgust.

"w-what!" Inuyasha stammered. He was in shock first the slap and now she was judging him this was to much in one day.

How could you say such a thing baby you barely even know me." He said as smoothly as possible.

"oh but that's where your wrong." She assured him think about the few things that Sango had told her and the observations she had made at lunchtime. Usually she wasn't one to judge someone this fast but it was a little to obvious for her to ignore. "Your Inuyasha Taisho the most popular guy in the school, the guy that every girl in the school wants. You come from one of the most riches families in the all of Japan and you know it because your always showing it off."

Sango stood there in awe of the girl in front of her, no one had ever talked to Inuyasha that way cause no one had the balls. Yet here Kagome was new at the school on top of that and she was just letting someone have it that she really didn't even know. But man was it good to see him get a taste of honesty.

"No that's not me at all, let me show you how wrong you are." He smiled at her, this one girl was really getting to him not once had his smile not made a girl swoon.

"_Please." _Kagome though

"No thanks, I think I've seen enough of what your like at lunch and that was from a distance and that was enough for me." She replied. Inuyasha had been stunned for the second time that day nothing was working on this girl. Mean while Sango was trying to hold in her laughter at the look on Inuyasha's face. Nothing was working though she finally had to turn away so that no one could see her.

Kagome had finally getting impatient with not being able to get to her books and pushed Inuyasha out of the way so she could get to her locker. Inuyasha said nothing in response he was still to tounge tied to say anything. So out of no where kikyo decided that she would say something for him.

You bitch, how dare you… how dare you talk to him like that, how dare you even touch him I'm the only one aloud to do that. You bitch don't you ever come near him again." Kikyo screamed at kagome not caring who heard. "Come-on Inuyasha we don't need someone like that in our group anyways right. You'll regret this!" she said turning back to Kagome.

"Oh shut it Kikyo!" Sango snapped. "Come on Kagome we'll be late for class." She said turning to Kagome.

"Coming." Kagome responded and started walk with Sango but suddenly she stopped which caused Sango to turn and wonder what was wrong.

"Oh and Inuyasha…" Kagome said seductively causing Inuyasha to come back into reality thinking that Kagome had realized her mistake.

"yeah?" he questioned with a cockiness.

"I'm not your baby!" and with that Kagome turned and walked away leaving Inuyasha standing there with his mouth opened. As she got farther down the hall all she could hear was Kikyo doing everything possible to get Inuyasha attention and Sango giggling.

* * *

Ok what do you guys think of the chapter? i realize that they're short but i have liked how the last to have ended so i just stop them there.

i'll try to post the third chapter soon i have alot of spare time this week so maybe by the end of it i'll have it ready to be posted.

please review

hugs

yashaPup


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was finally over, her first day at a new school and man did she have homework. But other then that it was an ok day she thought sure she had told one guy off but compared to that dream she had earlier that morning. Sighing Kagome walked slowly to her locker to grab the rest of her books. Sango had offered to drive Kagome home so she would be meeting her at her locker fin a couple of minutes.

As she looked up she slowed to a stop.

"You have got to be kidding me." She sighed "haven't I had enough trouble for one day." She just stood there staring at the man in front of her locker. He still hadn't spotted her, it was almost as if he was deep in thought about something.

"I can do this, just walk up to him and pretend I don't care…that will work right?" she mumbled as she started walking towards her locker again ignoring Inuyasha just like she had planned if was hard though considering her was right in front of her locker. But as she started to put in her locker combo he moved to the side to let her get her things.

Hey there, I was beginning to think I wasn't gonna see you again today, I want you to know I'm gonna let you have one more chance." He smirked at her but Kagome didn't reply.

"What's wrong baby, can't talk when you're by yourself in my presents?" he questioned as he started to lean in closer. But at that exact moment Kagome finally got her locker opening and it hit Inuyasha strait in the face. Kagome had heard the contact and winced at the sound, she hadn't thought that his face had been that close.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for bitch!" He yelled at her well pushing the door behind him and held his nose.

"It was an accident." she whispered so low that even his ears couldn't pick it up, he was really starting to hate this guy so she started grabbing the rest of her books so she could get out of there.

"What you say bitch?" he growled as he watched Kagome grab her last book and close the locker waiting for a response. "You will answer me." he demanded as he grabbed her arm and faced her to face him. Kagome was starting to get a bit nervous, it was her first day at this new school and she already had someone beating on her. On top of that there seemed to be no one left in the school, and Inuyasha looked pissed almost to the point like he was trying to hold himself back. Maybe she had already apologies what more did he want from her.

"Please let go of me" she replied not wanting to anger the hanyou more then he already was. She really did feel bad that her locker smoked him in the face. But no make how sincere she sounded he didn't seem to be loosening his grip on her arm, if anything it seemed to be getting tighter.

"You're not going anywhere till I get an apology." He stated in an unnerving tone. Kagome could feel something sharp like needles poking her in her skin; looking down to where Inuyasha was gripping her arm she noticed some blood leaking through her shirt.

"Inuyasha…P-please stop." Kagome pleaded trying not to show her pain, but he ignored her.

"Bitch apologize now!" he demanded as he slammed her small frame into the lockers behind them still not letting go of her arm which cause Kagome to yelp in pain as Inuyasha's nails ripped her flesh with the swift movement. All she felt she could do was close her eyes and hope this whole thing would just be a bad dream.

"I…. I'm s-sorry…." Kagome whispered as a tear started down her face,

"What did you…" Inuyasha started but stopped at the sudden smell. For the first time he noticed the tears starting to roll down the young girls face in front of him. But that wasn't the smell that had caught his attention it was the smell of blood quickly looking down to see where the smell was coming form he seen the blood that was soaked through her shirt where he had grabbed her.

"_Shit… not again" _he thought still hearing the girl murmurs small pleas for him to stop. He looked up seeing another tear sliding down Kagome's check. He dropped her arm in a flash and looked at his hands and he backed away from the girl in front of him. His whole hand was covered in blood her blood. "_I…I didn't mean to hurt her…I… I just wanted to scare her a little… Dam it I though I had it under control!" _He slowly walked back towards her feeling sham for what he had done, he couldn't help but notice Kagome shiver as he got closer and when he lifted her arm she flinched at his touch._ "I just couldn't let it go for once…it's her first day for crying out loud. I have a rep but… Dam it!"_ Inuyasha was really feeling guilty. "_She has a right to be scared of me I've hurt he already and she's already nervous enough not knowing anyone never mind me." _ But as fast as the guilt had come it had left. Dropping his hand he just stood there somewhat cocky he had a rep to keep he couldn't just let that go over some girl never mind one that he didn't even know. Besides he was the man of the school she should be lucky he was even paying any attention to her…right? But he had to leave he could hear someone coming down the hall from around the corner, starting to walk in the other direction he quickly looked back at the Kagome. "Pathetic…" he uttered before he walked out of sight.

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was alone. Suddenly she could hear someone calling her name it had taking a little bit to register though. As she looked in the direction of the voice she saw Sango rounding the corner.

She couldn't do it anymore; the pain in her arm was causing too much pain. The tears where starting to flow down her face more and her knees started to buckle. Kagome glance over at Sango's face to see an expression of shock before she closed her eyes.

"Kagome?.. Kagome! Oh my god! Sango screamed as she ran towards the crying girl. But as she got closer Kagome legs couldn't hold her weight anymore causing Kagome to slowly slide down the lockers behind her. "Kagome w-what happened to you?" Sango questioned as she looked at Kagome's arm in worry. By this time Kagome had gone unconscious.

"Shit Kagome how am I suppose to get you to the nurses office by myself?" Sango looked around to see if there was anyone to help but the halls where empty. "_Of course no ones around, why would there be."_

"Come on Kagome." Sango whispered to her trying not to get overly worried about her friends situation. As she lifted Kagome up putting Kagome's arm over her shoulder to support her. "Good god woman what all did you eat today." She mumbled as she started dragging Kagome along the hallway. She had barley made it down the first hall when she heard someone rounding the corner. "Oh thank God!" she murmured to herself. "Miroku!" she yelled as she seen who it was.

"Ah, lady Sango what a lovely surprise." Said the young man before her. "Oh my what's wrong with your beautiful friend?" he added with a smirk noticing Kagome's some what limp body.

"Miroku! Now is not the time can you just help me please." she moaned while shifting Kagome again over her arm.

"Oh… Yeah." Miroku replied as he scurried to Kagome's other side to help. "She's way heavier then she looks."

"Miroku!"

"Sorry, Sorry… so where to?" he asked as both he and Sango started to walk with Kagome.

"Were do you think?" Sango questioned

"Nurses office? Or we could…"

"Don't even continue that sentence or so help me god Miroku" she

"So nurses office it is then." He answered back with a slight cough.

It had taken awhile for them to get there do to a wondering hand and a set of stairs but they had finally made it. The nurse had told them to wait outside while she checked Kagome out. As they waited to go and see Kagome again both Miroku and Sango stood there in silence. Sango watched Miroku walk around a little he was handsome with his deep violet eyes and black hair.

I…I don't think that I thanked you… so thank you." She mumbled.

Miroku smiled and grabbed her hand " your welcome, anything to help you lady Sango is a pleasure." This caused Sango to have a slight blush to cross her cheeks.

Kagome awoke to the sound of sound of someone being slapped followed by " you pervert!"

It didn't take long to find out were those noises came from when she looked to the other side of the room to see Sango sitting beside a young man with a hand print on his face. She couldn't help but smile a little due to the look on Sango's face. That smile soon faded as she shifted her position causing her to put pressure on her one arm.

Sango looked over at that exact moment after seeing a sudden movement out of the corner of here eye.

"Oh hey your awake." She smiled with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Well usually someone screaming pervert at the top of their lungs has that sort of effect on people.' Kagome replied as she used her other arm to sit up in the bed.

"Oh… you heard that huh?"

"Yep." Sango blushed a bit knowing her friend had heard

"Ah, Lady Kagome it is god to see that you awake." Miroku smiled as he approached her bed along side Sango Kagome just stared at him for a while before looking to Sango for the answer.

"Oh right… this is Miroku." Sango replied rolling her eyes. "He helped me get you here." She continued.

Kagome nodded looking back at Miroku "oh! … Thank you, I'm sorry we had to meet this way."

"Not at all it was a pleasure to help such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

This caused Kagome to smile a little although when she looked to Sango she couldn't help but smile a little more, do to Sango's not looking the least bit impressed by Miroku.

"Kagome may I ask you a question." Miroku said looking at Kagome with a calm look on his face while grabbing her hand. As Kagome nodded in response Miroku went down onto his knees. "I now that we just meant, but Kagome in your presence I feel as though you're a very humble person, so I must ask if you would bare my child…" Just then Sango elbow came crashing down on his head.

"Miroku… you just couldn't control your mouth could you…"

"Sango that hurt."

"Well what did you expect, she just woke up for god sakes and your asking her to have your kids… your such a perv!" Sango lectured. "She's not like any other girl in this school that will let you or Inuyasha get in there pants just because you told them you think there pretty." Sango turned to Kagome at that moment "your not right?" Kagome just shook her head in agreement, she wasn't gonna break something this amusing up. Plus the attention wasn't on her. But something stopped that train of thought when she remembered something Sango had just said.

"Sango repeat what you just said."

"He should keep his hands to himself?"

"No, no Before that…"

"Your not that kinda girl?"

"Just after that." kagome rolled her eyes

"Oh um, Miroku and Inuyasha think they can get in any girls pants…"

"Yeah…" Kagome just sat there in silence for a moment while the other two looked at her wondering what she was thinking. "So… does that mean your friends with him?" asked not looking at miroku.

"Inuyasha… Oh yeah me and him are good friends." He smiled

"The three of us have known each other sense the third grade actually." Sango thought aloud

"How can you be friends with him he's the total opposite of you in personality?" Kagome expressed.

"Their both perverts!"

"Sango that hurts coming from you." Miroku sulked grabbing his heart.

"You'll get over it." she rolled her eyes turning back to Kagome " he wasn't always like that sadly, he use to be a nice guy.

"He still is, he's just doesn't show that side of himself to many people, hell I don't see it that often." Kagome felt a little bad for Inuyasha by the sounds of it something had to have happened to him to have switch so dramatically.

"He's just been through a lot I guess." Sango added "Inuyasha and I just drifted apart in the middle school and he was a total different person when high school came around."

"Why do you ask Kagome?" Miroku questioned jolting Kagome from her train of thought.

"Oh just curious is all she smiled softly as she started to push her self out of the bed she was on.

"I'm ready to go home, what about you two?" she questioned looking at Sango and Miroku as she made her way towards the office door.

"please! i wanted to leave a while ago." Sango giggled as she started to head out of the office with Kagome and Miroku not far behind her.

"so where are we headed ladies?" he asked well putting his arms around the to girls. causing them to just look at him curiously.

"home." kagome replied with a shrug.

"and your going to your own Home."sango added glaring at Miroku who had put on a smug look.

"ah well then i guess i'll just walk you both to the school enterance then." they all continued down the hall toward the front doors. but it didn't take long for miroku's hands to start to wonder down both girls back sides.

"PERVERT"


	4. Chapter 4

~ hey guys really sorry it took so long for this chapter I had a massive case of writers block and couldn't think of were i could take the story next. So i hope you like it please R & R i would love to hear what you think and thanks to those who have so far. hugs.

Chapter 4

" I'm home!" Kagome called when she entered her house. But there was no answer. "Well I guess moms not home." She let out a breath. "At least I wont have to answer any how was your first day questions." Walking into the kitchen to plug in the kettle before going upstairs to drop her work off.

As she set her book bag down on her bed she glanced at the full-length mirror to her left. She couldn't help but notice her blood stained shirt. I should probably get rid of this before mom or Souta sees it. That's all I need is for them to find out and start getting worried." As Kagome removed her shirt dropping it behind her she couldn't help but flinch at the chafing of the bandage rapped around her arm. She gently touched the material that hid the damaged flesh from her view. As she looked at the mirror more a flash of piercing golden eyes entered her mind causing a shiver down her spine. But it wasn't long till she was snapped back into reality as the whiles from the kettle down stairs started to go off. Forgetting about the shirt behind her she ran downstairs kicking it under her bed in the process.

" Wonder what time mom will be home at?" she murmured as she turned the kettle off and went a grabbed a cup of ramen out of then cupboard. "Wonder where Souta is she said pouring water into her cup. Grabbing her Ramen and a glass of juice Kagome headed back upstairs to do her homework.

Placing her ramen on her desk she walked to her closet grabbing a sweater do to the fact she was only wearing a spaghetti strap shirt. It was her favorite a canary yellow with a cartoon big eyed owl on the front it was not something she would were out of the house due to the fact that it was a tad childish. Grabbing her textbooks out of her bag she sat down and got to work.

"Mmmm… God, what is that Throbbing pain!" She whispered rubbing the sleep from her eye then realizing she had been using her arm as a pillow all night. "God it hurts." She whimpered rubbing her arm.

"What hurts?"

Kagome hissed in pain hitting the floor landing on her arm in the process.

"Jesus Souta!" she yelled rolling over to look at him. "You scared the shit out of me! … Why the hell are you in my room anyways." She growled at him as she stood up holding her arm a little.

"Jezz she's so weird…" He thought rolling his eyes. "Mom told me to come wake you up to get ready for School."

"Oh…Right… Still get the hell of my room."

"Mom, Kagome's yelling at me again." He cried running out of Kagome's room.

"He's such a brat!" Kagome sighed as she looked at her arm " That was close." She headed to the closet and grabbed her clothes for the day before walking to the shower. "Wonder when I fell asleep last night…. Shit I don't think I finished my work… oh well I guess there's nothing I can do about it she murmured as she stepped into the shower.

Finally that took longer then usual." Kagome thought pulling her shirt over her arm after re bandaging her arm. She had chosen a pair of shinny jeans and a long sleeved v-cut shirt. "Well no one should be able to tell anything." She smiled slightly at herself and headed back to her room to grab her books. As she lifted her books off her desk she noticed the time.

"Shit!… Mom Why didn't you come tell me I was taking to long!" She screamed running down the stairs

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome you seemed like you were having such a good shower so I didn't want to bother you." She smiled at Kagome watching her rush to get her shoes on.

"Jesus mom… Now I can't eat anything! She moaned slamming the door behind her.

"Oh Kagome." She smiled turning back to what she had been doing before the commotion of her daughter.

"Jezz I wont even have time to grab lunch …. Cafeteria again I guess." She sighed jogging towards the school. " I'm really doing good with this getting to school on time thing."

As the school came into view she couldn't help but notice the schoolyard and entrance looked empty.

"Shit dad I miss the bell…?" she cried started sprinting but as she got closer she noticed two people standing at the gate waiting for someone.

"Kagome!" the one screamed running towards her, the other not far behind her. As the two came closer it didn't take long for Kagome to see who the two were.

"Hey Sango."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango yelled again as she flung her self at Kagome.

"I was worried you weren't gonna come back."

"Ah Sango you may want to let go of Kagome." Miroku said walking up behind the girl.

"Whys that Miroku, I'm not going to let you touch her after what you did yesterday!" she said hugging the girl in her arms tighter.

" I had no intention Sango, just looks like your hurting her." He chuckled.

"Oh my god Kagome I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Sango, I'm fine."

"Your fine…. After what happened yesterday your just fine! That was the reason we didn't think you would come back Kagome it's not a little scrap."

"Really Sango it's not that big of a deal things happen."

"Kagome if I may." Miroku interrupted causing the girls to look at him oddly from his way of speaking. "As much as I would love to join this conversation, class is gonna start in a few moments so we should probably head and finish this talk later." He smiled at her calmly.

"…. Sure." She replied not really sure still how to take him. After all he did ask her if she would have his children within the first few moments of meeting her. "God this guys weird… nice but weird." She though shaking her head as she started walking in silence, which didn't last long do to a smack, delivered by Sango.

"Pervert!"

"I'm sorry Sango!" Miroku exclaimed watching Sango walk up towards Kagome "My hands they have a mind of there own it's a curse not me!

"Miroku I don't care if your hands get any were near me again you'll be unconscious for a week… if you're lucky." She warned not looking back at him the whole time. Kagome was trying not to giggle at the two of them but she was finding it a little difficult. Thank goodness they had reached the classroom and she would be distracted from the two.

"Wait… Miroku." She stopped him. "Your in this class to?"

"Oh yes." He smiled "you had a lot of new faces yesterday probably why you didn't notice." He continued as he patted her on the shoulder and headed into the room. Kagome smiled at the gesture as she to walk into the room.

"Today will defiantly be better." She thought as she walked to her seat smiling more to herself. But as she looked up her smile faded there they were those golden eyes she could feel the color fading from her face. "Dam it." She whispered looking at the ground as she sat in her seat. "I can't seem to get those eyes out of my mind…. I have to try and act normal it's got to work this time."

The first class had gone by somewhat smoothly but by the time third period had come around Kagome was getting a little fidgety. She had forgotten she had practically every class but one with Inuyasha. Which he usually sat beside in one of the seats around her.

"This is so much harder then I thought, it's so awkward. " Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was being watched although when she looked around everyone was doing their work. Sighing Kagome went back to work on her math in front of her. Although she could still feel the shivers go down her back every once and awhile.

As the lunch bell rang Kagome couldn't get out of the class room fast enough, not wanting to run into Inuyasha or that bitch girlfriend of his.

"Thank god I don't have to deal with him in a project and I get a break from his presence." Kagome sighed in thought as she opened her locker putting her books inside grabbing money for lunch in the process. Suddenly Kagome froze; she felt a hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes Kagome waited for the worst.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said

"Oh, hey Sango you scared me." Kagome Smiled

"Shit I'm sorry Kagome I didn't even think about it."

"It's ok." She giggled

"But!"

"Its fine Sango really forget it" Kagome waved it off. Sango Smiled at her Knowing that yesterday had bugged Kagome but she didn't want to pry they hadn't known each other that long.

"Well let's get to lunch before there's no tables left." Sango started changing the current subject so that Kagome would feel more comfortable.

Getting the last table in the cafeteria Kagome couldn't help but laugh about some of the things Sango was telling her. Sango was letting her in on the embarrassing things that have happened in the school and the rumors about the popular kids and the wonderfully famous Kikyo.

Kagome Glanced at Kikyo well Sango told her about the time she tried to seduce one of the male teachers for a better mark when her brown met gold. Kagome's sudden silence got Sango's attention.

"Kagome?" Sango said trying to get her attention back not realizing what was happening.

"Kagome?" she said once again not receiving an answer finally looking over in the direction Kagome's eyes were to see what had her friend so quiet and incoherent she didn't have to think to hard after what she saw to figure out what the problem was.

"Kagome…" she said softly placing her hand against Kagome's upper arm gently causing Kagome to jump hugging the arm Sango had touched close to her body. Kagome looked down her bangs covering her eyes from Sango's view.

"Was it him… that did it?" Sango Gently asked but the girl in front of her didn't reply. "Have you told anyone?" she still didn't get a word out of her which told her the answer.

"Kagome why the hell didn't you tell someone? That bastard deserves what he gets" she began but she stopped briefly when she though she heard the raven girl but then continued on.

"Come on Kagome you should go talk to someone I'll come with you."

"No." Kagome murmured

"What was that Kagome?" Sango asked Sincerely

"NO!" she pleaded finally looking at Sango with her watery eyes.

So what you think?

i have half the next chapter written so hopefully it wont take me as long to get it up here.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't put up the next chapter for quite some time but hopefully I can make it up to you guys with this next chapter so here it is and hope you like it.

Chapter 5

WHAT! Why Kagome? Sango asked concern in her voice.

"I just don't want everything to be wreaked again." She mumbled not giving any eye contact.

Wreaked? What'll be wreaked? Miroku questioned walking up to the girls.

"Oh just something stupid in science this morning important." Kagome replied trying to seem as happy as possible. Miroku bought it but Sango knew better considering the hurt that she had just seen on to Kagome's face. But she just sadly smiled towards her as Miroku and Kagome talked about something that had happened earlier that day.

Lunch Hadn't seemed to last that long with the amount of talking the three new friends did it had only seemed like a few moments or slaps given in Miroku's case and lunch was over, Although she had learned a lot about Miroku through it all. Specially about him not being able to keep his hands to his self which she had caught onto quite quickly.

Kagome sighed to herself as she walked down the hall towards her next class which she had all to herself. She smiled at the thought considering she was pleased that she would have some time to herself. As much as she liked her new friends she had even needed a break from Sango.

"that was to close for comfort at lunch." She thought. "I don't want to bring my past into my new life. There's no way I want Sango or anyone for that matter." Kagome sighed again taking her seat near the back of the class. Trying not to think about anything past or present. She just looked out the window not even realizing that class had begun. Kagome was lost in her own little world as she watched the wind blow through the trees just outside the window and the squirrels chasing each other through the branches. By the time she realized it class was over she quickly wrote down her homework and walked quickly to her next class even though she wasn't overly excited about it.

"I just want to go home." She whined softly as she walked towards her locker. Barley rounding the corner she hit something or rather someone hit her making her hiss in pain as she hit the wall beside her. Looking up to see who it was to apologies she seen none other then Kikyo continuing to walk in the other way laughing.

"God you think slime would just move out of the way, for someone important." Kikyo giggled more. "they only ever hurt themselves.

Miroku walked out of the classroom seeing the whole thing.

"Kagome you ok?" He Questioned Running up to her

"ya I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled happily up at him.

"Why, because she just slammed you into the wall and your soar arm was the main point of impact that's why." He answered back

"I'm fine really. Thanks tough." She said starting to walk to the classroom only to have Inuyasha walk out of it walking in her direction.

Miroku noticed that kagome was still holding her arm. Tightly as she walked towards her room.

"Hey Kagome wait up." Miroku urged jogging up to her.

"Miroku please." She whispered, Miroku couldn't help but notice the saddened tone in her voice and her eyes bagging him to stop. All he could do was to just nod in response letting her continue on into the classroom. Not know if she had got the point that he had understood or not but this was not gonna be the last time that Miroku tried to bring it up. He knew something was wrong and if he wasn't gonna find out he would get someone closer to Kagome to get it out of her Sango was good at things like that. Inuyasha walked up to him as Miroku stood there in wonder.

"Don't worry about her." Inuyasha Gestured towards Kagome as she disappeared through the entrance way to the classroom. "She's just being a bitch, she'll come and next thing you know she'll be begging for you to even talk to her never mind be with her." He grinned at the thought as he looked over at Miroku that didn't seem to be fazed but a look of worry. Which was not the response that Inuyasha was looking for.

"What!" Inuyasha Growled at Miroku's lack of response.

"Come on Yash, it's not like that she's just a friend plus she's really nice." Miroku spoke finally. Inuyasha just huffed in response.

"on top of that Sango and I found her last night in the hall with her arm all ripped open barley conscious." He sighed not looking at the half demon beside him. " look it was just kinda weird, Sango is really worried about her and I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda there myself."

"Who gives a shit what Sango feels, besides has she told you how she did it." Inuyasha asked trying to sound like he had no interest in the mater and hide his guilt. Although he was sure that a blunt and feverish girl would have said something.

"No idea she has been avoiding the subject all we know is what we seen, And don't talk about Sango that way!" Miroku Scolded.

"Hmm." Inuyasha sighed as he smirked at Miroku knowing that Sango was Miroku's special weakness. But he was certain she would have told one of them maybe that girl was harder to figure it out then he thought. Inuyasha had been trying to read he all day watching her in there classes as well as at her locker just before lunch. All he could figure out was that he had never met someone like her and it pissed him off. But now all he could think of now was the was the eye lock at lunch. She never looked away when her eyes met his but they didn't hold fear in them more sadness and worry. But it didn't look like it was from him. Inuyasha couldn't help but get even more pissed odd after Sango had ripped her attention from him.

"Dude you day dreaming class is about to start." Miroku chuckled jabbing him in the ribs.

Inuyasha just looked at him in anger and punched him hard in the arm before walking away.

"Hey! What the hell man. What was that for!" Miroku whined walking into class behind Inuyasha holding his soar arm.

"For being you." He smirked at Miroku as he sat at his desk.

Class flew by quite fast and there wasn't any complication between the classmates through out the class it was soon time for gym, Although Kagome was really good at most sports but she was quite self-continence when it came to the class mind you she would never admit the fact or try to show it at least intentionally.

Sango looked over at Kagome to see her fidgeting a little with her shirt around her waist.

"you ok?" she nudged her a little, wondering what she would be thinking about.

"hmm… oh yeah it's just I'm not that big of a fan of this class…" Kagome paused and glanced down at the gym uniform. She couldn't really complain at least the shorts were just above the knee and it was just a plain fitted t-shirt. "Plus I'm just a little worried about…" Kagome paused again as she looked up at Sango as she grabbed the t-shirt sleeve trying to pull it a little farther down her arm,

"Oh…Kagome, I'm sure no one will notice it." She smiled sweetly back at Kagome "Now hurry up before The teacher starts to get pissed and comes into kick us out." She smirked as she nudged Kagome a little pushing her to go forward causing the girls to both giggled a bit. But as the girls took there time in the change rooms it was a totally different situation.

"Why is it that girls always take for ever!" Inuyasha Growled. Miroku just smirked at his friend's impatient manner. Miroku, Inuyasha and a few of the other boys in the class had been standing against a wall for what had seemed like forever. "Seems like we're always waiting on them in order for class to start." Miroku couldn't help but glance at the hanyou beside him.

"It's all worth it my god man. The uniforms for the girls are awesome." They all mumbled in agreement with him, Besides Inuyasha who just huffed in response.

"come on Inuyasha you can't tell me that you don't enjoy it." Said one of the other teens standing on Miroku's left. His name was Koga, He and Inuyasha didn't get along to well the Friendship of the two was kind of a weird one. Koga was a wolf demon, he has long brown hair always tied back in a ponytail. Body blue eyes and was well built. Just as Inuyasha was about to start something with the wolf when he started to hear his name.

"Inu baby!" A female voice said coming up beside him. God he hated the name but he put up with it he hated girls whining this one specially. "Inu baby don't ignore me!" Kikyo whined stopping right beside him Inuyasha just turned and smiled at her making her get a little high.

"Sorry Kik's I didn't hear you the guys and I were talking to loud I guess." He finally answered not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice her uniform, Kikyo had taken her t-shirt and cut the bottom half off showing her midriff and rolled her shorts un intentionally higher showing off her ass cheeks. Which he had to admit turned him on in seconds. God when that teacher wasn't looking was he grabbing Kikyo and disappearing for some fun, and he could only hold himself back for so long so that teacher better disappear quick!

"So what you want?" he finally asked trying to sound as interested as he could.

"Well Inu Baby I wanted to know…." Kikyo Started but the sound of her voice had grown quieter to Inuyasha as his mind and eyes had drifted to something or rather someone else.

The new girl Kagome or something Miroku had told him had just walked out of the change room talking to Sango who stood by her side. She looked gorgeous and Inuyasha was apparently not the only one who had noticed.

"Who's the new chick?" Koga whistled with a few of the other guys not far behind him.

"Who? Kagome… Oh she moved here two days ago, she seems pretty cool." Miroku quickly responded walking out from the group.

"Her, oh Please!" Kikyo Laughed. "She's just a complete waste of space at this school." She continued.

"Oh you hate everyone new Kikyo," Miroku just waved her off and started walking towards the girl in question with Koga not far behind him. Inuyasha on the other hand still stood there watching the girl although her clothing barely reveled anything they fit her curves to a t and her legs were so toned and looked so smooth from a distance the thought of his fingers being ran across them brought a shiver down his spine as he looked upward towards her face a tinge of pain hit again as he seen the mass of bandage around her arm. He had done that he never had thought it possible for him to hurt someone so bad that really had done nothing to him let alone a girl. As he watched closer he began to growl without realizing it as she began to laugh at something that Miroku and the stupid wolf were talking about it wasn't until Kikyo had said something about that girl really starting to piss him off and that she would fix it that he had realized he was growling. But it wasn't cause she was pissing him off it was something else and he didn't know what but what ever this Kagome chick was doing to make him feel so many things that he had no intention of feeling towards her never mind anyone else he didn't like it one bit.

As the class went on Kagome started getting more and more attention and now it wasn't just the guys. No matter what it was they seemed to be doing in the class be it warm up games or basketball she seemed to be knocking everyone off there feet. Her team was loving the fact that they were winning against the all powerful Inuyasha and company. But Kikyo was on her wits end and Miroku was loving it, Kikyo was trying harder and harder for all the boys specially Inuyasha to get them to notice her god she even fell in front of them a few times and asked for help but they just ran by her and kept playing. Finally Miroku had enough of the sad scene called Kikyo and decided to go say something.

"Well I know see why you don't like her." he stated coyly.

"Finally." Kikyo huffed "Do you see how much of a bitch she is." She continued on. Miroku could help but smirk at her comment.

"Well Kikyo, that bitch I'd learn her name." He looked her with a serious look receiving a discussed expression back.

"Now why the hell would I do that." She shoot back

"Because my dear." Miroku leaned in closer. "That sweet girl out there is your new competition." He smirked again as he walked away leaving Kikyo standing there with a more then shocked look plaster on her face.

So what you guys think?

please review i love getting the feed back from you guys :)

Hugs YashaPup


End file.
